drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Full Moon(new)
Explore the exciting and dynamic world of Varholm, in this persistant event -- culminating on the full moon day''(s)'' of each month. The full moon calendar below can be used to approximate dates for this event. Note: These are the real-life full moon phases, in-game dates for the event may be different. Event Breakdown: *Trade 10 Realm Fragments for a Realm Path to Varholm from Thabo. *Enter Varholm (Normal/Painful/Excruciating difficulty) *Solve the event Quests (more than one event needed) *Farm Varholm (during day and night) for Silver Essences and Wolfsbane *Farm Moonsilver Mine for Silver Pebble. *Trade Silver Essences for Scroll of Silver Power from Shady John through the quest Silver Exchange. *During the Full Moon event, use Silver Essences or activate a Scroll of Silver Power (buff) in order to defeat Werewolves. *Summon Vargulf the Ancestral wolf at the Sacred Stone Circle by pouring a Vial of Werewolf Blood on the Sacrificial Altar. Defeat for unique rewards. *Enter Bloodmoon over Varholm, kill three mini-bosses in order to summon Bloodmage *Use Shining Silver Essences to kill the Bloodmage *Unlock Festive Amphorae using Amphorae Keys. Event Progress *50 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood *100 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 20 *130 Werewolf Blood = Extraordinary Armor *240 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood *340 Werewolf Blood = Extraordinary Weapon *440 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 30 *570 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood *740 Werewolf Blood = Simple Gem Bag *910 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 40 *1130 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood *1400 Werewolf Blood = Fullmoon Rewardchest *1670 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 50 *2000 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood *2400 Werewolf Blood = Legendary Equipment x2 *2800 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 60 *3280 Werewolf Blood = Vial of Werewolf Blood x2 *3500 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 100 *3770 Werewolf Blood = Legendary Weapon x2 *4340 Werewolf Blood = Gem Bags x2 *5000 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 100 *5000 Werewolf Blood = Shining Fullmoon Rewardchest Total = file:drak14.png 400 + 7x Vial of Werewolf Blood During the event, your main objective is to collect Werewolf Blood Collecting Werewolf blood increases attack speed by 0,50% and travel speed by 0,20% for 5 minutes. Stackable up to 5x. Entering Varholm The magical Thabo resides in most urban areas, and helps you enter the land of Varholm. Thabo offers the quest Varholm: Realm Path to Varholm can also be purchased directly from Thabo or your Trader: *1x = file:a.png 499 *5x = file:a.png 1999 To enter Varholm, right click on the portal . Groups of up to 5 may enter together. Monster level will scale to the highest level player in the team, and difficulty scaled to the number of team members. Varholm Collect: * Silver Essences (drop from monsters inside Varholm night/day map and Moonsilver Mine. * Silver Pebble (drop in Moonsilver Mine * Wolfsbane (drop in Varholm day/night) * Claw of Vargulf (drop from Vargulf) Varholm (by Day) On most days of the month, the crescent-shaped town of Varholm experiences normal, bustling, activity in the hub of town. Monsters are aplenty, and overrun by Gnomes. Your main goal is to collect Silver essences by slaying the Gnomes of Varholm. Trade your stacks of Silver Essences for Scrolls of Silver Power: Save your scrolls for the Full Moon Day! Varholm (by Night) As night falls on the full moon day(s) of each month, the residents of Varholm retreat from sight and the Werewolves take control of the town. Only Shady John, Rubina and John Sunliar remain; the workbench is still available. Enter Varholm and you will find new creatures in-town, immune from your normal attacks. These are not your sun-light friendly, normal creatures. Now is the time to use your hard earned Silver Essences and Scrolls to defeat these monsters: *Forge your weapons with Silver essences to protect Varholm from these vile monsters. Or *activate a Scroll of Silver Power for 5 minutes/1 hour of effective attacks. Normal essences may be combined with the Scrolls to boost attack strength. Slay Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf Moonsilver Mine Enter Moonsilver Mine through Varholm (day and night). Collect Silver Pebble from barrels Bloodmoon over Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm can be accessed only after the third Full Moon event. You need to finish all the quests in order to get into the map. You will have to finish the Bloodmoon quest in order to get access to the map. How to access the map after finishing the quest: *You need to follow the repeatable quest Bloodmoon RE. *You will need a Vial of Werewolf Blood to spawn Vargulf *You need to kill Vargulf *After killing Vargulf, portal to Bloodmoon over Varholm opens *No matter what difficulty your Varholm map is, you can select the difficulty for the Bloodmoon over Varholm map when you enter through the portal. *You must kill all three mini bosses to spawn the Bloodmage *The Bloodmage is immune to attack, unless you are using Shining Silver Essences Shining Silver Essences Shining Silver Essences can be bought from the shop during the Full Moon event OR can be obtained via John Sunlair by doing the Shining Silver Essence Repeatable Quest. Quest trading requirements: *1300x Silver Essences (drop from monsters inside Varholm night/day map and Moonsilver Mine. *90x Silver Pebble (drop in Moonsilver Mine *15x Wolfsbane (drop in Varholm day/night) * Claw of Vargulf (drop from Vargulf) Amphoras Cursed Amphora Cursed Amphora can spawn with a 5% chance in Varholm at night and day map and in the Bloodmoon map. After opening the amphora a special monster is being spawned. You must kill this monster in 30 seconds or you won't get a loot. The loot can contain the Black Wolf mount and other stuff. Note from Trakilaki: Due to the rarity of this amphora I can't test the loot ... I have got instance with Cursed Amphora in Varholm only once. The drop was usual as any other drop at this map - no Black Wolf mount. Trader | | | | | |} Event Uniques and Drops Runes of Regained Health Might of the Wolf Slayer Vargulf's Legacy Other Items Quests *Full Moon Rising *Old Chest from the Shipwreck *Onslaught under Moonlight *Visions from the Past *The Curse *Bloodmoon *'RE' Shining Silver Essence (starts after completing Bloodmoon 2/3) Piglets Find the piglets inside Varholm and Bloodmoon over Varholm and obtain few silver essences. Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm Category:Events Category:Full Moon Event